Happy families
by Sushigirl10
Summary: When Sam's dad and Quinn's mom start dating, it becomes chaotic for Sam and Quinn. The two must find a way to stop this but what if they realise that this could be good for both their parents? Follow Sam and Quinn in their journey from being girlfriend and boyfriend to being stepbrother and stepsister. T to be safe!
1. Quam's relationship begins

Happy families

Chapter 1: Quam's relationship begins

**A/N: I've been meaning to get this out there, I'm sorry if it took this long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

Sam and Quinn had been going out for a week now and the two were finding more out about each other everyday, the other members of the New Directions had noticed that too. Sam and Quinn noticed that the other members had started to refer to them as 'Quam' for their couple name, Puck said it suited them. Which made Sam laugh. Sectionals was in a few months and the New Directions needed a new member fast, since Kurt had left to attend Dalton Academy, Rehearsals were beginning to become boring without his witty insults and jokes. But luckily, Puck had managed to convince a girl named Lauren to join the club. The New Directions were at their lunch table in the corner of the cafeteria, laughing and joking until Quinn spotted a photo in her boyfriend's hand.

''Babe, what's this?'' asked Quinn as she touched the frame of the photo just as Sam reacted.

''Don't touch that, Quinn'' said Sam as he slapped Quinn's hand away from the photo of his mom.

''Why not, dude?'' asked Finn as he looked up from his fried chicken to look at his new best friend.

''It's a picture of my mom'' said Sam, catching attention from Rachel.

''Why do you have a picture of your mom, Sam? Did she walk out on you?'' asked Rachel as Sam sighed.

''I'll tell you when I'm ready'' said Sam as Beat it by Micheal Jackson started playing on his cell phone.

''Hi Sam!'' said Scott, Sam's best friend from Tennessee.

''Hey Scott, I've been meaning to call you but you beat me to it'' said Sam as Rachel shot him a confused look.

''Yeah, everyone misses you'' said Scott as Sam laughed from the other end of the line.

''I've only been gone a week!'' said Sam, beginning to laugh.

''Yeah but I can't believe you left'' said Scott as he sat down on his bed in boarding school.

''You know why I had to leave, I grew up and I couldn't stay in boarding school while my dad had to look after the kids as a single parent'' said Sam as Mike looked at him.

''I still don't get why you had to grow up, Sam'' said Scott as Sam sighed.

''That's what it does to you, when someone dies it makes you stop being a kid and that's what I had to do'' said Sam as Finn and Artie looked at him with curious looks in their eyes.

''I'm sorry about your mom, Sam'' said Scott when he realised what his best friend was saying.

''Don't be, it was three years ago. I'm fine'' said Sam as Rachel and Quinn looked at him with worried looks on their faces.

''Are you sure?'' asked Scott, beginning to get concerned for his best friend.

''Yes'' said Sam as a smile crept onto his lips.

''When's your Sectionals?'' asked Scott as he smiled to himself.

''In a few months'' said Sam as he shot a smile in Finn's direction.

''Good, because the gang wants to see you'' said Scott as Sam's smile widened.

''Great, I look forward to it'' said Sam as his smile widened.

''How's your new school?'' asked Scott as his best friend sighed on the other end of the line.

''I hate it here'' said Sam as Tina shot him a hurt look.

''You do? Why?'' asked Scott, getting concerned for his best friend.

''It's not the same, when I joined the New Directions. It didn't feel right'' said Sam as the other members of the New Directions snapped their heads in his direction.

''Homesick?'' asked Scott as Sam nodded.

''Definately'' said Sam as Artie reached over and placed his hand on Sam's arm.

''What's going on in Ohio?'' asked Scott as he stood up and stood at the window.

''Nothing much, I've got a girlfriend'' said Sam as Quinn's ears pricked up.

''What's her name?'' asked Scott, beginning to get curious.

''Quinn'' said Sam as he smiled at his girlfriend.

''Ah, cute name'' said Scott as Sam laughed.

''She is cute'' said Sam as Rachel shot him a look.

''Good'' said Scott as he leaned on the window ledge.

''Lima's okay, dead boring though'' said Sam as Scott burst into laughter and almost fell over.

''Really?'' asked Scott as he steadied himself back to his feet.

''Yeah, it's not as fun as Crowly Corners but I guess we had to leave. Considering it reminded my dad too much of my mom'' said Sam as Quinn and the other members of the New Directions looked at him.

''How are you holding up about that, anyway?'' asked Scott as Sam laughed.

''Scott, I was thirteen. I could handle it'' said Sam as Artie looked at him in the eyes. After speaking to Scott for another ten minutes, Sam and the other members went to Glee Club for rehearsals to practice for Sectionals.

''Come on guys, pick up the pace!'' said Will as Sam groaned.

''It's too hard, Mr Schue'' said Sam as he brushed a few strands of blonde hair out of his eyes when his phone started ringing.

''Hi Sam!'' said Miley, her voice cheery as always.

''Hi Miley!'' said Sam as he walked over to the piano.

''How are you?'' asked Miley as Sam smiled to himself.

''I'm good, I'm still trying to get used to the new school'' said Sam as Rachel looked at him.

''Really?'' asked Miley as she smiled to herself.

''Yeah, English class is harder. Glee club's okay but I can't read the lyrics'' said Sam as Will shot him a look.

''Have you made any new friends yet, Sam?'' asked Miley, becoming interested when Sam mentioned the Glee club at his new school.

''Not really, just the other members of the Glee club at this school'' said Sam as he sat down next to Finn and Rachel.

''Scott told me about Quinn, your girlfriend'' said Miley as Sam smiled to himself.

''She's the best thing that's happened to me since I got to this school'' said Sam as Quinn looked at him.

''Have you told them about your mom?'' asked Miley as Sam sighed.

''No, it's none of their business'' said Sam as Finn and Artie looked at him with worried expressions on their faces.

''You're right, it's none of their business but don't you think they deserve to know? Especially

Quinn?'' said Miley as her brother, Jackson, walked into her bedroom.

''I'm just not ready to tell them'' said Sam as Rachel shot a confused look in his direction. After talking to Miley for another five minutes, Sam hung up the phone and Will continued the lesson but Sam wasn't paying much attention because he was thinking about his mom.


	2. The truth

Happy families

Chapter 2: The truth

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I've been busy with homework and school and basically updating some of my other stories!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

It had been a long week for the members of the New Directions, the jocks on the football team had thrown a lot of slushies in the space of one week, leading to Sam having an allergic reaction to a banana flavoured slushie. Sam and the the other members were in the choir room with Will, they had made a decision on what songs they were going to sing at Sectionals and since the competition was in a few months, they needed all of the practice they could get, this had been going on for the last ten minutes when Sam received a phone call from his cousin in Crowly Coners, Sandy.

"Hi Sam!" said Sandy, beaming when her cousin answered her call.

"Hi Sandy!" said Sam as he smiled to himself, getting a few confused looks from the other members of the New Directions.

"How are you?" asked Sandy as she leaned back on her desk chair in her dorm room at ST Catherine's Academy for girls.

"I'm okay, Stevie and Stacey are officially on my last damn nerve!" said Sam as Sandy burst into laughter.

"Like all younger siblings" said Sandy as she tried to control her laughter.

"Yeah, Stevie pulled another prank on me!" said Sam as Sandy burst into another fit of laughter.

"What sort of prank?" asked Sandy, getting curious.

"Sprayed by toilet water!" said Sam as the other members of the New Directions burst into laughter.

"Ew!" Sandy laughed as her body shook with giggles.

"I know!" said Sam, a laugh escaping from his lips as he smiled.

"How's Uncle Dwight?" asked Sandy, thinking about her uncle.

"It turns out that dad has Depression, the doctor said that he's had it for three years, especially after my mom..." said Sam, trailing off as he thought about his mother.

"Did Stevie and Stacey ask about Aunt Mary again?" asked Sandy, noticing how quiet her cousin was.

"Yeah, it would be a lot easier to move on if they'd stop asking me about her every day after I get back home from school" said Sam as Finn and Rachel shot worried glances in his direction.

"Scott really liked that song you sang in Glee club last year, he said it was really nice" said Sandy as she smiled at the memory.

"That's kind of why I sang it, because I miss my mom" said Sam as Quinn spun her head round to look at him.

"Why haven't you told the New Directions yet, Sam?" asked Sandy, getting worried for her cousin.

"I don't want their sympathy" Sam said bluntly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sandy as her cousin let out an exasparated sigh.

"I just did!" said Sam as an exasparated sigh escaped his lips.

"Sorry!" said Sandy as she wandered over to her bed and sat down.

"No, it's okay, I mean, everything has to end eventually" said Sam as he blinked the tears in his eyes away before anyone could notice that he was silently crying. After talking to Sandy for another two minutes, Sam hung up the phone and Will was called into Figgins' office for some sort of meeting about student issues. After Will left the choir room, Quinn turned to Sam and took her boyfriend's hand.

"What's wrong, Sam?" asked Quinn as she looked at her boyfriend with concern in her eyes.

"It's nothing, it's personal" said Sam as Finn looked at him with worry in his eyes, then Rachel decided to interrupt and tell everyone about what she was going to do with her dads that weekend.

"My dads and I are going to watch a Barbra Streisand movie this weekend" said Rachel as Sam sighed.

"My mom used to like those movies as well" said Sam as Rachel turned her attention to what he had just said.

"Used to like?" asked Rachel as she looked at Sam with a confused look on her face. Sam took a deep breath and started to explain.

"My mom passed away...A while ago" said Sam as the other members of the group looked at him, stunned. Before anyone could say anything, Sam stood up and quickly walked out of the choir room and once he got to his locker, he slid down it so he was sitting on the floor.

"I wish you were here, mom" said Sam as he rested his head on his knees, letting the tears fall from his eyes.

**A/N: And there you have it! Love? Hate? Let me know! Please Review!**


	3. Best friends

Happy families

Chapter 3: Best friends

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

Two days later, Sam was sitting in the choir room with the other members of the Glee club. It was third period and Sam was waiting for a call from Miley, he was too busy focussing on his phone to notice Finn and Rachel staring at him. It wasn't until his friend Miley called that Sam snapped out of his trance.

"Sam! About time! I've been trying to get through to you for half an hour!" said Miley as Sam burst out laughing.

"I was in class!" said Sam as he tried to control his laughter.

"Which class?" asked Miley, suddenly interested.

"English" said Sam, his mood suddenly darkening and scared the daylight out of Rachel.

"Oh..." said Miley, not sure of what to say.

"Yeah, my English teacher doesn't understand that I have a learning disability" said Sam as Rachel stared at him.

"The Dyslexia's making things really difficult for you, isn't it?" asked Miley as Sam shot a small smile in Quinn's direction.

"Yeah, it's making me even more of a target for the jocks!" said Sam as Quinn looked at him.

"You mean... The bullying's getting worse?" said Miley, suddenly getting worried.

"Yep, Mckinley has that stupid problem and nothing's been done to sort it out!" said Sam as an exasperated sigh escaped his lips.

"Does it happen to everyone in the Glee club?" asked Miley as she sat down on her bed.

"Yeah" said Sam as he winced.

"Have you been to the cemetary to visit your mom yet, Sam?" asked Miley as Sam sighed.

"No, I'm thinking about taking Quinn to see her after school today" said Sam as Quinn looked at him in surprise.

"She'd like that" said Miley as she smiled weakly.

"Maybe" said Sam as he smiled to himself.

"What does it feel like having to care for your little brother and sister?" asked Miley as Sam laughed quietly.

"You've given me a hard question" said Sam, laughing quietly.

"Just say how you feel" said Miley as she smiled to herself.

"Well I don't know, it can be hard... Especially when I'm on my own without dad to help but it's fun at the same time because the two terrors are cheeky" said Sam, smiling a bit.

"I bet Stevie and Stacey are driving you crazy!" said Miley, beginning to laugh.

"They are!" said Sam as a burst of laughter escaped from his lips.

"Do you miss your mom?" asked Miley as she relaxed against her pillow.

"Yeah of course I do, it was only two and a half years ago" said Sam as Finn and Rachel looked at him in shock. Ten minutes later, Sam hung up the phone and turned his attention back to the lesson, ignoring the looks Finn and Rachel were shooting in his direction.


	4. The break up

Happy families

Chapter 4: The break up

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD!**

Sam and Quinn had begun to notice something about their parents, Dwight and Judy had begun to spend a lot of time together and had been going out on 'Trips' together and the two teenagers hadn't failed to notice. They knew that something was going on because after coming home, Dwight would be all jolly and smiled a lot where as Judy would be dancing around the Fabray house, it wasn't until a Glee rehearsal on monday after Dwight and Judy announced that they were engaged that Sam and Quinn made this big grand scene of a break up.

"Quinn, we have to go our separate ways, I hate you!" said Sam as he and Quinn stormed into the choir room.

"I hate you too!" said Quinn as she tried to act but accidentally slapped Sam across the cheek.

"Ow!" Sam yelped in pain as he cupped his burning cheek with his left hand, making Quinn realise what she had done.

"I'm sorry, Sam! Even if our parents do get married, I'll never stop loving you!" said Quinn as she quickly hugged Sam and examined his red cheek.

"I love you, Quinn" said Sam, returning the hug.

"Love you too" said Quinn as she let go of Sam and took an ice pack out of the mini first aid kit that was in her bag and pressed it against Sam's cheek, the other members of the New Directions 'awed' and 'So cuted' at their actions, making the two feel embarrassed.

"Never ever forget your mom" said Quinn as she hugged her ex-boyfriend tighter than before.

"I should probably go to Westerville to visit her" said Sam as Quinn looked at him with a look of surprise on her face.

"You never told me that your mom was buried in Westerville!" said Quinn, a look of surprise forming in her eyes.

"My dad wanted only the best" said Sam as Rachel interuppted.

"What's going on?" asked Rachel as Sam beamed at her.

"My dad proposed to Quinn's mom!" said Sam as gasps and cheers were heard around the choir room.

"That's amazing, dude! Now you'll get a mom!" said Finn as Sam and Quinn glared at him.

"Stepmom!" said Sam, glaring at Finn.

"Really Finn? That's offensive, it's no joke that Sam's mom died from Brain Cancer!" said Quinn as she glared at Finn with her best 'Stink eye' impression.

"Okay!" said Finn as he sank in his seat a little under Quinn's glare.


	5. Memories

Happy families

Chapter 5: Memories

**A/N: Hi guys!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

Quinn knew something was wrong with Sam, her almost stepbrother was distant and not paying any attention to conversations or anything, instead, Sam would be trying hard to keep his breathing as normal as possible and also try to hold back tears that were threatening to spill.

It all started at free period, the members of the New Directions were in the choir room, listening to Will, they were talking about Sectionals when Sam suddenly ran out of the choir room, his eyes filled with tears, his cell phone staying where he had dropped it next to his seat, Quinn picked it up.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" asked Will as he watched Quinn scroll through the contacts list and selected Scott's name. Scott picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" asked Scott as he placed his phone to his ear, Quinn let out a sigh of relief.

"Scott, thank God! Do you know why Sam's upset today? he ran out from the choir room just now" Quinn started to panic, she was starting to get really worried about Sam.

"Oh my gosh, Quinn! Today's the day his mom died! She didn't just die today, she's been dead for a while now, it's the anniversary or something, I can't believe I..." Scott trailed off right there, not sure of what to say next, he didn't need to, though, Quinn was the one to speak next.

"I get the picture, Scott, thanks!" said Quinn as she hung up and placed Sam's phone in her pocket. 'Poor Sam, God, this is awful' she thought to herself as she stood up and went after Sam.

She found Sam in the corridors twenty minutes later, he was sitting on the steps with his face buried in his hands, he looked up to look at her but lowered his gaze to his shoelace as a shaky breath escaped his mouth.

"Do you want to talk about her?" Quinn asked carefully as she sat down next to Sam, not wanting to upset Sam. Sam shook his head just as a soft, quiet sob escaped from his lips.

"N-no" said Sam as a steady stream of tears leaked out of his eyes.

Quinn immediately pulled Sam into a tight hug and allowed Sam to sob on her shoulder, she didn't care that Sam's tears were soaking her Cheerios uniform but she couldn't care less.

Right now, her main focus was to be there for Sam and support him when he needed it.

"I miss her so much, Quinn" Sam sobbed as his body shook with now audible sobs, breaking Quinn's heart in a heartbeat, Quinn wrapped her arms tighter around Sam and whispered into his ear while rubbing his back soothingly.

"I know, baby, I know" Quinn whispered as she ran her hand up and down Sam's back, trying to comfort the sobbing boy in her arms.

She stroked Sam's hair, knowing that Sam would complain about it later but she knew it soothed Sam.

As Sam wept into her shoulder, Quinn started to wonder if Sam's mom would be crying if she could see her son mourning her death, Quinn snapped out of her thoughts and squeezed Sam's waist.

"I bet your mom would be crying in Heaven right now" said Quinn as she looked down at Sam.

Sam tried to laugh but instead, a quiet whimper escaped his rose colored lips, burying his face into Quinn's red and white uniform as even more tears flowed down his cheeks.

"It's just... Mom was so accepting when I was diagnosed with Dyslexia, I miss her smile, the way she used to sing and... And how she made things better when the bullying started..." Sam trailed off when more sobs overtook his body.

Quinn felt a pang of sympathy in her chest, she wrapped her arms around Sam again and hugged him tighter than ever before, hoping, in some way, it would help Sam feel better.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here" said Quinn, stroking Sam's light blonde hair comfortingly, she could hear Sam's breathing even out slightly but it was still full of emotion. A few minutes later, a few soft sobs left Sam's lips without him being able to hold them back, the tears raced down his cheeks, soaking the material of Quinn's uniform.

Quinn couldn't stand seeing Sam this upset, she just sat there, hugging and shushing him, hoping to help him feel better.

"It's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay" Quinn cooed into Sam's ear when she caught sight of Sam's red and slightly puffy eyes, she held him closer to her chest, stroking his blonde hair gently as she listened to his heart breaking sobs.


End file.
